Wipeout! Corpse Party Edition
by LittlePi46
Summary: The Corpse Party Members are back, but they get stuck in a Stadium! They split up into a few teams, facing against some challenging obstacle courses. The first 2 teams that win will advance on. Then it goes down to 1 team. They get to compete in the Corpse Zone! The first to win gets everyone back to their own Realm! Rated T for some foul Lang, Action, and Awkward moments.
1. Prologue

**Hey there guys! It's LittlePi46. I decided to start up another story, which will also include the Corpse Party Cast, and some special guests from my current story, Confessions. Be sure to also check that out! Well.. Let's move on to the prologue of this new story.**

**Note: This story is fictional and does not imply in the Corpse Party Series. This was just made for fun. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party, the UH-1, and this Large Stadium...**

* * *

**Prologue-**

"Heheh..." I chuckled, looking at a Huge list...

_"I always wanted to try this, but no one wanted to do it with me.. Besides, I don't think anyone else has done this before... Oh well, it's my first time.. Since I got some people coming to do this, this will... Get interesting..."_

I looked at the large arena, filled with audience who were cheering, awaiting for the victims. "Let's bring them in!" I yelled.

* * *

"Hey! We need some ideas for the culture festival!" A blue haired girl asked.

"Sorry Shinozaki, we don't know anything... Kishinuma was thinking of Green Tea.. And I personally thought it was a good idea but you pushed it off to the side." The brown haired boy replied. Scratching his itchy head.

"Hey! I got one guys!" Mayu offered.

"How about.. Red Bean soup? "

"Or How about Darude- Sandstorm?" Yoshiki replied chuckling. As soon as Yoshiki brought up Sandstorm, the ground starts to shake rapidly.

"This is your fault Yoshiki!" Satoshi screamed. Then a huge hole opened into the ground, sucking all 7 students and the assistant teacher.

* * *

"Where are we..?" Naomi looks worried,

"I don't know.. Am I hearing things..?" Ayumi asks.

"Shige-Nii! Im scared!"

"Mayu..! Dont worry! Im right here!" Morishige tries to calm Mayu down.

"Naomi! Im scared!" Seiko exclaims

"Oh no... Class stay together!" Ms. Yui told everyone to stay where they are and figure out an escape plan.

...

"..? Yoshiki..! Did you hear that?" Satoshi whispers.

"Yea.. Is it... A Helicopter..?" Yoshiki whispers back.

In the distance, the Corpse Party members saw a faint glow of light, with the noises of a helicopter; coming towards them. They thought they were saved... But they were.. Kind of wrong.

Blue lights appear on the ground, as if lighting the runway for the helicopter. As it descends, everyone started to get scared, thinking they were going to get kidnapped.

Then a voice asks, "Hey! Are you guys from Kisaragi Academy?"

They look up to see a figure, Riding in a UH-1 Venom Helicopter, touching down.

"Yea..?" They replied to the man's odd question.

"Well good! Call me LittlePi.." They look at him.

From their guesses, he was somewhere around the age of 17-18, he has Brown eyes, and Brown/Black hair. The man was wearing a military like uniform, with an American flag symbol on one shoulder. He was also holding a Book called "Wipeout."

* * *

"Follow me into the chopper." as he steps out, it reveals space for 10 people. As they fly over, they see a huge stadium in the distance, with thousands of cheering occurring.

"Hey LittlePi.." Satoshi asks. "Hmm? What is it?"

"Are we heading... There..?" Yoshiki questions. "Yep! With a surprise awaiting for you guys..."

"What are you holding? Can I see its contents?" Ayumi asks, curious to know what the book holds. "Sorry, I can't. In this book; it contains information on what we are going to do, like be in a group and do obstacles.. That's all what I know…" Ayumi hoped she wasn't with Seiko or Yoshiki.

"Yay! Is there a possibility I will be paired with this girl here with Sexy Large Dongs?" Seiko asks. I ignored the part where she describes Naomi's chest. "Maybe, but it depends on the audience!" I replied, scratching my head. "Oh! I forgot to introduce ourselves! I am-"

"It's ok, I already know all of your names, no need for an introduction!" They all looked at him, surprised. They just met him a few minutes ago, and how does he know all of us?

"Shige-nii... I hope we are here together.." Mayu squirms close to Morishige "

Hey! Joseph! Drop us off at the prep room! So I can discuss the plan with our newcomers!" "Sure! T-minus 2 minutes!"

As we touch down, we felt a little 'bump' as if the airplane's wheels came in contact with the runway. "Ok, we are here!" I exclaimed.

* * *

In front of us, there was a small particular building in front of us. It also connects to the large stadium. As we walked in, we were greeted by 2 nurses who were on standby in case if anything goes wrong. We walked until we reached a room called "Waiting room." This wasn't just a normal waiting room; it was a room with a few couches, a vending machine, and a changing room in the back.

"Oh! I forgot..." I looked through the first page of the book I was holding on to. I scanned through until I saw Note 12: Who to bring from Corpse Party. There were 4 names written down.

1.) Yuka Mochida

2.) Miki Kishinuma

3.) "Tsukasa"

4.) Akiko Kawate

"All right.. They should appear any second..." Standing in the middle of the room were 4 people, confused by the white smoke.

"Well, enjoy your company, they will be sticking here with you guys!" Akiko first notices Ayumi and walks up to her, chatting alongside with Naomi, Seiko and Mayu.

"Onii-Chan!" Yuka screamed seeing Satoshi. "Hey Yuka!"

Tsu appears, and saw his old time girlfriend. "Hey Sushido!" Ms. Yui gasps and saw her beloved Boyfriend. "Tsu! You came also?"

* * *

As they were all happily chatting away, I was hoping to leave the room unnoticed, but Yoshiki spotted me, and asked me a question.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Yoshiki asks.

"Oh, I'm just going to take a quick water.. By the way, look at who is part of your new group!"

"What..! Miki!"

"Onii-Chan!" Yoshiki hugs Miki in surprise.

_'Now that I gathered everyone who is going to participate… (well most..) I am going to start setting up the courses and take a quick drink of water...'_ I thought, leaving the room.

* * *

**Well.. That's enough for the prologue.. No I'm not in the Military in case if you guys are wondering why. But I will change myself into a different uniform! Also.. I'm gonna need some Obstacle course ideas! For example, First is Bouncy Ball, Punching Wall, and lastly, Swing Rope! PM me if you got some intense, funny, or awesome challenges as a bonus. I will see you guys in Round 1! :)**


	2. Round 1, Pt 1

**Hey there guys! It's LittlePi here. Phew! I managed to finish BOTH Part 1 of this chapter and Chapter 8 for my other story, sure to also check that out! Sorry that this will be split into 2 parts :(. But I am currently tired and burned out my midnight oil. Hope you guys enjoyed and I will be sure to work on Wipeout! More.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following obstacle courses mentioned in this story, nor the TV Show, Wipeout. I also don't own Corpse Party in any way... This was only made for pure entertainment...**

* * *

Round 1- The Contestants Pt. 1

"Ok let's see here..." I looked at the list seeing which obstacles I should set up. "Hmm... There are only 2 Suggestions... But I can make up for the last one.." As I read the first Obstacle, l laughed.

"Dizzy dummies... From corpeband." Then the idea popped into my mind. **'Dizzy dummies, Foamy Banana Hammocks, and Big Balls with hammer motivator.'**

I took note and flipped to jakeri9's Obstacle course. "Oh wait... This isn't an obstacle course... It is a suggestion!" I read and figured out something for his suggestion." I know! It should be the loser's lounge!" I snickered, "Ah well just 2 obstacles to create..." maybe more will come in later on.."

Meanwhile... "No Onii-Chan! It's somewhat like this!" Miki shows her older brother, Yoshiki, a YouTube video called "Wipeout!" With everyone else crowding around Miki's laptop. "It's currently aired and updated in America every week. Besides, it's funny!"

"Miki, right?" Ayumi asks, curious to know. "Yup! Oh! Did you know that my older brother has a crush on-" "Miki..! Really!" Yoshiki looks at her with an annoyed look.

"You.. Like me Kishinuma..?" "What..! Y-yes.. I'm telling the truth..!" She slaps him on the check, replying with a harsh tone. "Why would I even like someone who acts like a delinquent?!"

"Youch..! Shinozaki! I swear! I am not a... Deli" Ayumi gives another slap, but the force was much more painful.

"Yeeargh! Shinozaki! It hurts!" a cryful voice can be heard from the hallway.

I came back to see what was the loud noise going on in the waiting room. "What are you guys doing here, fighting like as if a married couple got into a fight?" Ayumi and Yoshiki gets embarrassed and kept their mouths shut. I stood up, focusing at the list i was holding onto.

"Ok.. I brought 3 other people along to make the teams even. These are the 3 other following people, this is Takeji, Randol, and Christine. They have made the Teams. All 3 of them will be helping you guys out!"

" So Team 1 is going to be Takeji, Ayumi, Miki, Naomi, and Morishige. "

Phew! Good thing it wasn't Kishinuma.." Ayumi smiles, then she hears something she regretted spilling the truth.

"I HEARD THAT SHINOZAKI!" Yoshiki yells. "Oh my... I apologize for Onii- Chan's behavior miss..." Miki walks up.

"Ah.. Looks like Mayu isn't with us..." He saddened a bit. Naomi reminded him that this was just a game, they will meet up eventually. "Thanks Nakashima.." "Heheh, it's ok!"

All right here is Team 2, It is Randol, Satoshi, Seiko, Tsukasa, and Yoshiki. "Yea! All right!" Satoshi exclaims, happily to see his best friend part of the team.

"Well things couldn't go down wrong... Right?" Tsukasa asks Randol. "Heh, don't worry, it looks like we are the best team!"

"Heyy there Sexy!" Seiko teases Randol, giving him pink cheeks. "Oh... Hi..! You're Seiko Shinohara, right? The one who always likes Naomi? I just happen to be a fan of you!" He exclaims, with bright emotional eyes.

"Umm.. Pardon me.? Did you say you are... OMG! Somebody likes meee!~" Seiko squeals, squeezing the life out of the blushing man.

"And this is going to be the last team! If anyone's name wasn't called from the list, please walk over to Team 3." Ms. Yui, Yuka, Akiko, Mayu, and Christine walked over the last spot. They greeted each other, with smiles on their faces.

"Ok.. You guys will be given a life jacket, a helmet, and some shin guards for your safety." LittlePi and an assistant gives everyone the safety equipment. Once they placed everything on, LittlePi led the teams to a small subway station. They boarded a small tram.

"Ok, once you guys arrive at the Stadium, please follow the rules and listen to what obstacles are set up."

"Where are you going to be LittlePi?" Satoshi asks.

"Oh me..? I will be broadcasting you guys with another friend of mine, besides.. The Government gave me permission to bring you guys here, but you will be on TV Worldwide!" the 12 fictional characters were worried, and trembled with fear, on what is going to happen next… And that LittlePi brought up the statement,_ 'Everyone Worldwide will be watching this.'_ Gave them more shivers..

* * *

**To be Continued in Part 2…**


	3. Round 1, Pt 2

**Hey there guys! It's LittlePi. I decided to write Part 2 instead of chapter 9 for my other story. With 2 weeks left before High School starts, I am going to be a Senior! So I may get this finished before school starts. But anyways thanks for those awesome reviews! I love them! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party in any way...**

* * *

**Round 1- The Contestants Pt. 2**

"Here is where you guys get off." LittlePi points at the oncoming Station.

"Good Luck guys… I will meet up when it is Break Time."

They get off, waving back at the instructor who was still in the tram. I sighed. "I forgot to tell them one more thing… But that would be spoiling the game.."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the 2014 Wipeout Competition! I'm John Assleder, the main host. Followed by LittlePi! My assistant host!"

"Thanks John for having me as an assistant! This time for this year's Wipeout, we are bringing some popular people from Japan!" I happily exclaimed.

**Meanwhile… back in Japan...**

"Hey Hinoe! Have you seen Ayumi by chance?" Ayato, Ayumi's father came into the living room, holding 2 cans of sodas and a bag of chips.

"No not lately, besides, she will miss out this year's Wipeout Edition! But hey, I will record it for her."

"I heard the contestants are from here in Japan.. They didn't specifically mention where." Ayato replies to his daughter.

"Hope they can win!" She cheers.

**At the Kishinuma Residence…**

"Huh.. That's odd, where's Miki?"

"I don't know, besides she's probably hanging out with our delinquent of ours…" The father replies, rubbing the mother's back.

"I still miss our son… It's our fault for not noticing him all this time!"

"…"

**At the Shinohara Residence…**

"Daddy! Let's watch the 2014 Wipout Edition!" Yuu and a few other boys tugged onto their dad's shirt and pants.

"Sure! Why not? Besides, it is going to be funny." The dad smiled, and turned on the live broadcasting TV.

* * *

**Back at the Stadium…**

"I'm scared…" Yuka holds onto her life jacket tightly.

"It's ok Yuka, I can act like an older sister if you are scared." Christine calms the worried young girl down.

"Thanks.." Yuka smiles back at the older woman.

"It's Showtime! I Can't wait to show off my moves!" Yoshiki was super excited since they were part of the 2014 Wipeout Game.

"Geez.. You're hyper today Kishinuma.. I don't even think you have skills at this game.." Ayumi snickers back at the blonde.

"Gee.. Thanks for that amazing feedback." He replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Excuse ME?! I am being honest! I mean look at you! You used to skip classes every week once in a while, smoke in the bathroom and what else?!" Ayumi starts to rant. She COULD rant 100 reasons why Yoshiki wasn't her type. Until…

"Ladies! Ladies! Calm your bottoms down.." Takeji, irritated of the 2 fighting.

"Now why not apologize and get along? This isn't the Ayushiki I was looking forward to seei-" He wanted to take back what he said. It was true; Christine and Randol were both shipping Ayushiki HARD.

They look at each other, with Yoshiki apologizing, Ayumi apologizes back, but Yoshiki knew that it WASN'T an actual apology.

"Listen up!" A different instructor was standing at the doorway, leading out to the platform.

"You guys are lucky to be here! Beyond this point is the starting line of the first obstacle. If you can't jump, swim, or have the courage to do it, tell me now.."

"…"

* * *

"Ok then. Follow me." He leads the participants to the review room. Watch this 3 minute long video projected. It will explain the obstacle courses and the rules.

As they watch, they memorized the rules and saw what happens if your team doesn't make it in time.

"Allright! Mission is a Go!"

As they stepped out to the platform of the stadium, the audiences were in deep shock and cheered for the welcoming contestants.

"Allright! Looks like the contestants are ready to start the first obstacle course! Here are the following people who are participating." John looks at the people's names and then..

"Ok from Team one, we have Takeji Osawa, Ayumi Shinozaki, Miki Kishinuma, Naomi Nakashima, and Sakataro Morishige."

Ayato Gasped as he saw his other daughter in the Wipeout! Protection gear.

"She's… Participating?!" Hinoe was shocked.

"Miki..!" the mother gasped, and prays that Miki is safe.

"Naomi!" Naomi's mother was also watching at her daughter in a strange looking outfit.

"And for Team 2, we have Randol Mason, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Satoshi Mochida, "Tsukasa," and Seiko Shinohara!"

"My son too.." Yoshiki's dad gasped. "Nonono! This can't really be!"

"Seiko!" The boys cheered as they saw their sister on TV. "Oh my… I hope she can tolerate this.."

"Satoshi!" Both Satoshi's parents were surprised.

"..And the final and third team! Christine Choi, Mayu Suzumoto, Yuka Mochida, Akiko Kawate, and "Ms. Yui!"

"And Yuka!" The parents were shocked.

"Akiko.. Please be ok.." Akiko's mom mutters.

"Honey she will be ok… She is a strong girl.

...

"Ok Team's one, two, and three. Please choose the competitor for this round.

"I will go." Takeji tells the group, giving the thumbs up.

"I can go. I will take the first step." Yoshiki nods and Randol and gives another thumbs up.

"I will…" Mayu raises her hand to participate.

"The participants, please step and hang on to the Dizzy Dummy." LittlePi announces into the Speaker.

"3.."

The machine starts to move.

"2.."

"This is it.. Good luck everyone."

"1…"

'GO!" a loud squeaker horn can be heard playing, signaling the start.

Everyone lets go and starts to walk at the swinging hemmocks.

"I-I feel soooo dizzy…" Takeji falls into the mud pit before he could even jump.

***Sploosh!***

"Eeeww! Looks like Takeji took the first dip!" John chuckles.

"Ok.. Here goes nothing." Mayu jumps onto the banana and starts to jump to the other banana, but hits the front and falls into the mud pit.

***Sploosh!***

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" LittlePi felt bad for Mayu.

"Ok.. Here goes nothing..!" Yoshiki mutters.

"he jumps onto the first banana, sprinting until his front foot stepped onto the platform.

"YEA! That's how you do it!" Ayumi stares at Yoshiki, surprised and jealous. Little did Yoshiki know that the second course has harder.

"Ok! Same thing.." He leaps for the first jump, lands on the first banana, and as he jumps, he lands on the second banana but…

"Allright one more to… Son of a Biiiiiiiiiiiitcc-" The support for the second banana breaks, leaving Yoshiki falling into the pit.

***Splash!***

Everyone and the audience laughs at Yoshiki.

"Blech! That's disgusting! This course is rigged! And I am frickin dirty!" he rants.

With Takeji first at the Big balls he silenty mutters, "That's small step for man, one giant leap for manki-Oof!" He was hit my the motivator attatched to the course.

***Sploosh!* **A lot of people in the splash zone got wet from Takeji's unexpected fall.

"Whoa! There goes Superman!" LittlePi chuckles.

"Yea, next up is Yoshiki!" John replies, while narrating.

"There goes Yoshiki! He is talking huge leaps but his is making progress! And he is-"

"Yeeaagh!" A scream can be heard from the obstacle course.

Another _Sploosh _was heard.

"And looks like Gutter Balls fell down! He is now swimming towards the platform stationed on the other side." John looks and says, "Well, we have one more contestant up!"

"I think I can do this.." Mayu then starts to jump and jump.

"Looks like Mayuis going! She is jumping and as she is on the 4th ball, tons of fans are cheering for her! And looks like Mayu passed with no problem!" John screams, rooting for Mayu. "And Team 3 won the first round!"

"And she finishes with a time of 4 minutes, and 28 seconds! While Yoshiki finishes with a time of 4 minutes, and 43 seconds! And Takeji..? 5 minutes and 12 seconds!" Looks like Teams 2 and 3 can wait out while everybody in Team 1 has go to the Loser's lounge! Where they have to jump the 3 big balls before they can move on."

Once they finished, Team one was tired, covered in sweat and water.

Ayumi walks up to Yoshiki and apologizes to him.

"I am terribly sorry Kishinuma for all of those harsh words I screamed earlier."

"Meh its fine, my heart doesn't get crushed easily." Yoshiki replies with a smile. Then… A ton of fangirls appeared out of nowhere and asked Yoshiki stupid questions...

"Do you finally have a girlfriend?"

"Can I touch your hair?"

"May I lick the mud off your face?"

Ayumi facepalms and glares at the hoarding fan girls to stay away from her beloved..?

_'Am I actually falling for the delinquent? Do I love seriously love him?'_ She shook her head, wiping away her thoughts about Kishinuma...

* * *

**This is the end of Round 1! Next up is Round 2, with a bunch of different set of obstacles. Please leave some obstacle course ideas down so I can include it in the next round! As always, I will see you guys later! **


	4. Break Time

**Notice: This chapter will be super short because I'm saving some writing so I won't have to include this for Round 2.**

* * *

**Break Time-**

"Mayu..! Nice job on completing the 1st round with a fast time!" Morishige, Yoshiki, Takkeji, and the others applauded since Mayu won in first place.

"Thanks Shige-nii! Thanks everyone!" Mayu smiles and looks at her best friend who gave a smile back.

"Eheheh... Looks like I can't tolerate being dizzy anymore.." Takeji chuckles and sighs.

"Hey! You at least tried Takeji!" LittlePi enters laughing. "Looks like all of your parents are currently watching! Isn't that cool..?" They were shocked, and happy too.

_'I hope mom and dad will soon forgive me.. Once I win...'_ Yoshiki thinks about his parents who disowned him at the age of 13.

"Nice work Mayu! I can't believed You overtook Yoshiki! I thought you would be 10 seconds or higher!" As I congratulate her, I notified the others that Round 2 will start in 15 minutes.

"Oh! Choose 3 people from your group to step up in the next game!" I replied back and went off back to the tram.

From Team 1, Ayumi, Morishige and Miki volunteered. Team 2 chose Randol, Satoshi, and Tsukasa. And for team 3... "Shushido", Yuka, and Akiko.

That part was settled.

With 5 minutes left to spare, Seiko hops around Naomi. trying to pinch her butt as always.

"Naomi..! Don't turn around! There's a Spider on your life jacket!" Naomi squeals and Seiko squeezes Naomi, then slapped her butt.

"Love ya!~" She looks at Satoshi and asks him, "Jealous buddy? Why don't you come over here and give bad Naomi a spanking?"

"Well I think it is YOU who deserves the spanking!" Satoshi teased back, with Yoshiki and Yuka yelling, "OOOOOHH!"

Then the bell in the Break room goes off. A loud PA Speaker can be heard.

"Those who are participating from Teams 1, 2, and 3.. Please come out of the break room and stand on the platform."

"Well here goes nothing.." Satoshi puts on his helmet on and hoped everyone will be safe.

* * *

**Yea.. Sorry for that short chapter. I'm going to give the juicy details later in Round 2! (It will be a chapter long.) And I will see you guys soon with round 2!**


	5. Round 2 Pt 1

**Sorry for the long wait! I have been working on new stories, and watching some awesome TV series (Some of you guys would know.) called "The Last Ship" and "Falling Skies." Well, enough of my procrastination! This is round 2! (Again 2 parts.) (Yes, Naomi will CARE for Satoshi in this round. You will see :).)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

* * *

Round 2 Pt. 1

"Well here comes the 9 new contestants!" The audience cheered in excitement for round 2. Ok, since Team 3 won last time, they get to go first!"

The obstacle.. Which most of the audience never recognized, was somewhat silly and different from the others. The first set was Jell-O traps?! (From shannonb7593)

Akiko was the first to freak out. She never **liked** Jell-O since she was a little girl in 3rd Grade.

_'Umm... I hope I avoid all of the traps or else I have to eat those gooey disgusting desserts!'_ she wanted to whimper, but Ms. Yui told her, "Be Strong."

For Set 2, there were 4 swing ropes. Below were green icky slime if the contestant doesn't make it across. (From FlutterBunny13)

"I'd rather splash into the slime rather than chewing my way through the Jell-O!" She screamed out, frightening a few of the audiences.

"It's ok miss.. You can spit out the Jell-O if you land in the trap." Yuka confronted her, which made Akiko feel somewhat better.

"Allright! All 3 members.. Ready.. Set.. GO!" John counts down the timer.

They started running. Huffing a puffing.

"Here they come!" As the 3 approached up to the traps, they have to run in a football field like course. Ms. Yui was the first to activate a trap.

"..! Oh no.." She muttered. The door opens below her, trapping the teacher in the Jell-O.

She bites a piece, spits it out, bites another, and so on. she manages to get out and running, trying to catch up to the other 2.

Yuka falls into a trap. This time, the Jell-O looks very different from the one Ms. Yui was stuck in.

she takes a bite to refrain from her getting stuck.

"Root Beer flavor.." She bites the Jell-O, and manages to be free.

Akiko manages to run through the field without stepping into the trapdoors.

"Looks like Miss. Kawate is in the lead!" LittlePi was surprised that she made it through. _It was kind of impossible to do._

The audience cheered for Team 3.

As Akiko grabs onto the swing, going easily. As she reaches for the 5th, she couldn't bear holding onto the ropes.

"I Can't.. Do this anymore..! YEaag!"

***Sploosh!***

"Aww. and she was doing so well.." John was sad.

Yuka went up next. As she grabbed onto the first rope, she let go, falling into the pool Akiko fell in.

*Sploosh!*

"Hey Satoshi! Go be the prince and rescue Princess Yuka!" John teases in the PA Speaker.

"Yuka can swim, she will be fine." He grinned.

In the end, Ms. Yui finishes the swing rope.

"Team 2, you may step up now." The PA Speaker goes off in the Break room.

"Good luck guys." Yoshiki waved as the 3 contestants enter the platform.

"On your marks.. Get set.. GO!"

Randol, Satoshi, and Tsukasa darted across the Field.

All of a sudden, Jelly guns started to shoot at the 3 running squirrels.

"Well look at that! We decided to set up jelly guns since Team 2 have the "Fit for Survival Group!"

Tsukasa gets shot, but he still runs to the swing rope.

Satoshi gets hit, but the recoil from the impact caused him to fall down, activating a trapdoor.

"Oh crud.." he mumbled, and fell into the Jell-O pit, head down. Randol stops, and turns around.

"Tsu! Keep going!" Tsukasa nods and starts to swing on the ropes.

**Meanwhile...**

"..! No way..." Yoshiki shuttered, watching the TV as Satoshi collapses into the trapdoor face first.

"Come on.. Somebody get him out!' Miki starts to get worried.

"SATOSHI!" Naomi started to cry and went out to the platform, running to rescue her beloved.

"Nakashima! Wait!" Morishige exclaimed as he saw his teammate running out into the field...

**To Be Continued in Part 2..**

* * *

**I Apologize for that cliffhanger! I couldn't fit Round 2 into 1 story.. (Laptop goes slow when that happens...) Hopefully it doesn't freeze on me as I'm writing Part 2. I'm predicating that it will be up tonight. See you guys soon!**


	6. Round 2, Pt 2

**I apologize sincerely for no recognition for Satoshi and Naomi. I was thinking about adding it somewhere, but you guys wanted it by high demand! So.. Here is Part 2!**

* * *

**Round 2- Pt. 2**

"Satoshi!" Naomi goes out to the open field, trying to rescue her friend. She sees Randol, but the jelly guns keep shooting at him as if the machine has a malfunction... _It did._

"..! Naomi! Why are out here in the field?!" Randol yells at the other side of the course.

"Oh no..! Jim! Did you screw up the controls again?!" John gets up, taking off his headset, and runs to the electrical room.

"Damt it! I trusted the mechanics to do the job than Jim!" LittlePi yells, sending the Technical Difficulties alert to every single broadcast station. He gets up, and runs down to the Obstacle course.

**Meanwhile back in Japan...**

"What the.." Seiko's dad saw the technical Difficulties notice on the screen. "I should get in contact with the parents..."

He dials everyone's phone number (Except for Yoshiki and Miki's Parents since he hasn't met them) and told them to meet at his place.

* * *

"Satoshi..! Randol! Do you know where he was last seen?" she yells at the older man who was wiping off jelly.

"He's right there! Try to fetch him out!" He points to an open trapdoor that was closeby to Naomi.

"Mochida? Mochida!" she saw his two legs, squirming as if he fell in head first.

"Mochida! Don't move!" She grabs onto his legs, trying to pull him free.

All of a sudden, a Jelly gun pointed at the 2 contestants. "Oh no.." Out of nowhere, the power to the stadium was shut off.

"This is my chance!" With all of her energy she can muster, Naomi manages to bring up Satoshi. As the lights turn back on, with the Jelly Guns ceasing fire, she saw Satoshi, luckily in one piece but..

"Heheh.. You have a huge chunk of Jell-O on your head!" Naomi giggles.

* * *

Since John and LittlePi managed to reboot the power, this caused the "technical difficulties error" to go away. All of the parents all grouped together at Seiko's house, watching on the 70' TV screen. From the camera view, they saw a girl and a boy with a chunk of Jell-O stuck on his head, in the middle of the field.

"Don't move.." She blushes and bites the Jell-O that was in front of her. When she touched the tips of Satoshi's lips, she did something that surprised her crush. In Satoshi's mind, it feels more of welcoming and breath taking. After a little bit, the short haired girl went back a little, allowing Satoshi to breathe.

"Na- Naomi.." His face starts to turn super red like a ripe apple.

Some people in the Audience started to cheer, with some "Whoo!" and Whistling. Then a change of feelings in Naomi's heart made her feel from afraid to heart warming.

"T-there's something I want to say Satoshi.." Naomi starts to mutter a little, getting back closer to Satoshi.

"Do you love me..?" She asks as her face became pink.

"O-of course I do.." She smiles and kisses Satoshi.

"Aaaannd Congratulate the new couple! Naomi and Satoshi forever!" Seiko appears on the front stage, holding a microphone, adoring the cute couple, making a cat face.

People started to cheer wildly in the stadium..

"Well John, it looks like we have a new couple from Corpse Party! Exciting eh?" LittlePi chuckles and punches his friend playfully.

"Well, I'd say the two are really cute together. Just makes me cry.." He then, sobs like a toddler.

"Hey! We got some broadcasting to do! Let's finish up for team 2 and have team step up!"

The PA speakers go off in the stadium.

"Naomi Nakashima, please head back into the break room.. Randol Mason and Satoshi Mochida, please head over to set 2 so we don't cause delays for team 1."

She waves bye to Satoshi, and runs back into the break room.

"That's an unusual Naomi I would find.." Satohi sighed and looked at his leader. "Lets go!" The two started to swing across, and they completed the obstacle course.

"Looks like Team 2 finished Round 2! Team 1 is up, with Ayumi, Morishige, and Miki!" the Narrator announced.

"Here they come stepping up to the course.." Ayato mumbles as he saw his daughter stepping up on the start line.

"Moris! We have faith in you!"

"Please Miki.. Succeed as always.." Miki's mother looks down, next to her husband.

"She will be fine.. Trust me.."

* * *

"Go!"

They ran across, but there weren't any Jelly guns, nor unexposed traps. The Jelly was visible since they won 3rd place.

"Ok! let's stay together!" Ayumi leads the 2 through the Jell-O obstacles, and ends up at the swing ropes.

One of the section has 2 ropes, while the other 2 had 4 ropes.

"Miki, you go at that secion while Morishige and I go on the other sections.

Miki nods, and swings pretty quickly and finishes.

'Wow she is fast.. Just like Mayu..' he thought in his head, looking at the 14 year old girl.

"Morishige! What are you waiting for?" Ayumi yells at her partner who didn't start to cross yet.

"Oh..! Sorry!" He swings with no problem, landing at the same time Ayumi touched the red circle.

"Here is the tally! With first place, it is Team 3! Second place is Team 1! While Team 2 is in last place... But overall, Team 3 is excused from the competition, leaving it down to team 1 and Team 2!"

"Aww.. I thought we were excused..." Ayumi saddens a little, and crouches, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Class Rep..! Don't give up! We may have a long way to go, but I'm sure we will succeed!" Morishige was determined to win.

Ayumi looks back at Morishige, another reason she was sad was, _she has to compete against Yoshiki._

**Back at the Break Room...**

"Well.. Looks like it'll be 5 v 5! Takeji crosses his arms, while talking to Randol.

"Yea.. Sure is going to be hell for Course 2! This is just the beginning..." Randol replies, giving him the _'determined to win'_ look.

"Geez.. Don't argue! We are friends here.. Right?" Seiko gives a sad puppy look at the 2 older guys.

"Ehh.. Umm.." Randol scratches his head, not knowing what to say next. Takeji on the other hand, walked back down to sit on the couch, and closed his eyes.

_The battle for the trophy has begun._

* * *

**Well.. looks like this will conclude here of Round 2! Check out my other stories! :) With that, I better get rest now.. Cya!**


	7. Break Time 2

**Note: After this chapter, Wipeout! won't be updated for 1-2 days. The latest I can get it up is by Tuesday night or Wednesday afternoon. The reason is that I need to take a break after writing a lot! Confessions will get an update tonight (again) so I can have Chapter 15 set up tomorrow, and Chapter 16 up by the latest, Wednesday night.**

* * *

**Break Time 2**

'Well..?" Seiko still has her arms crossed. Meanwhile, Satoshi was stroking Naomi's short hair while the two were sitting on a different couch.

"Hey.. Thanks for rescuing me out of the pit." Satoshi smiles and kisses Naomi's forehead.

Naomi blushes and gives a smooth reply, "heheh, no worries!"

Ayumi was looking at the couple, she didn't feel jealous. Instead, she felt happy for them...

"Oi Shinozaki.." Yoshiki comes from behind and decides to start a conversation with Ayumi.

"Hmm? What is it?" she smiled back, looking at the tall blonde.

"I have been wondering.. Are you afrai-! Yow! Shinozaki..!"

"Hey! Were you thinking about offending me?!" Ayumi starts growing a bit irritated.

"N-No! I was just asking if you were afraid that I would get killed? Like dead."

her face starts becoming lightly pink as she was asked a question. _'Why is it that hard just to tell Kishinuma..? Am I caring for him a lot..?' _Breaking the silence, she replied.

"Y-Yes.. Very scared..." She starts to cry in Yoshiki's arms, burying her face from sight.

"Aww class rep.." Mayu chuckled and smiled. "Shige! Would you be afraid if I also died..?"

"Mayu..! I would be very depressed and sad.." hugging her too.

It was a few minutes before the next Obstacle course was announced...

* * *

**Leave some suggestions below guys! :D I will be working on Confessions now, so I will check daily for any suggestions until tomorrow morning. I should start thinking of some ideas in case... Limitations are the obstacle course must be large enough for 10 people to compete in. Some examples are the baggage claimer or the Classic Sweeper. Going to end it here. Cya later!**


	8. Obstacle Course 2

**Im sorry for the Long wait! After alot of revisions and double checking, thiS will be the 2nd Obstacle course! After this will be the Corpse Zone! Who do you think will win round 2? How about read it! :D**

**Note: This took me exactly 2 days to just type all of this! XD I'm glad that the torture is over for now.. **

* * *

Obstacle Course 2- Sudden Maze

"Hmm... Nope. Nope..! Ah here's one!"

While I was looking at the database for anymore ideas, I came across one that looked interesting.

"By TooLazytologin..."

It reads:

"I was thinking that two people from each team will have to go through a maze and whoever finishes first wins...except they have to be chased around by Kizami, Sachiko, or Yoshikazu and the maze should be dark where their only source of light are flashlights and there would be traps in where they end up in the bomb shelter."

"Hmm... Take the maze idea, and the chase.. Plus the hidden traps.. ah... This would be lovely." I went into planning mode and designed the maze.

(A/N: Im sorry for not including everything! XD I just wanted to include some of the juicy interesting parts.)

When it was finished, all what I need were the chasers that volunteered.

Kizami only came forward.

'I couldn't bring Yoshikazu nor Sachiko here... It would cause alot of chaos... So Kizami worked.' I muttered, greeting the tall brunette.

"Ah... So what's my need?" Kizami asked the guy who was also the same height.

"So I'm gonna need you to..."

...

"Yeagh! Satoshi..!" Naomi squeals, attracting attention from Seiko, Yoshiki, Randol, and Mayu.

"Satoshi?! What the hell are you doing?!" Yoshiki looks at him with a 'WTF' look.

Satoshi immediately stops blowing on Naomi's stomach and rubs his mouth.

"Ewww! Mochida!" Mayu screams.

"..." Randol stood there, quiet.

"Aaannd Looks like its official!" Seiko pulls out her phone and takes a picture of the 2.

"Bad Satoshi! You need a spanking!" Yoshiki pulls out a huge fly swat, and aims at Satoshi's butt.

"No no no! Yoshiki! Do you know how painful that is?!" He yelled.

"Ah yes... But-"

"Oops!" Seiko grabs Yoshiki's arms and swings it directly at the Potagonist's butt.

"Oweweww!" He starts crying.

"And you Shinohara.. You need the spanking too!"

He whacks Seiko's butt, causing her to run off screaming, "My Beaut-iiful butty Butt!"

Well... Let's just say that after Yoshiki did that, Ayumi came up, took his large fly swatter and whacks the blonde in the butt. Then afterwards, Satoshi gets up and takes the swatter and whacks Yoshiki, and then Seiko on the face. And he slaps Ayumi, she gets mad, ripping Satoshi's clothing, gets pissed, runs after her, and bumps into Naomi, squishing her breasts.. Ayumi trips over, touching Yoshiki's butt. In the end... It didn't go well for the groups fighters...

"Aye! 1.. 2.. 3! Smile!" Randol yelled, taking photo of the 5 in awkward positions.

"Instagram SPREAD!" He yelled, posting it on the Internet.

The post reads:

"Did they just seriously crack up a party here?! XD."

"Oh you got to be kiddi-"

They were interrupted by the PA Speaker.

"Team 1 and Team 2, please step up to the platform to begin Obstacle course 2."

"That's all of us..." Yoshiki muttered.

"Good luck everyone!" Ms. Yui waved at the remaining contestants.

"We will root for you guys!" Akiko also waved along.

"Onii-Chan! Don't fall into a trap face first please..." Yuka saddened, and cuddled next to Christine, who was sitting on the couch.

"Ok guys! So this one... Is a maze. In this course, you guys will be running trough varieties of traps and obstacles along the way. But be careful! There are going to be some people chasing after you! The first 2 people from each team that manages to go through will proceed the the Corpse Zone!"

As the alarm sounded off, announcing go, they ran into the maze, disappearing from sight. The audience were watching on the large TV screen of the contestant's performance.

Naomi's POV:

"It has gone awfully quiet... Is something lurking down here with us?" As she found a dead end, Naomi turns back, running towards the other way when...

"Run Run little rabbits! You can't hide from me! Hahaha!" She heard a voice echoing from the maze inside.

"Eeep! I have to get out of here.. FAST!"

Ayumi's POV:

"..! Where are the others..? I was just with them a moment ago.." As she ran, a voice could be heard as if it was right behind her.

"..! Shinozaki-"

"YEEAAGH!" Ayumi starts running off, while hearing the voice still calling Shinozaki! It eventually faded as she gotten deeper and deeper in.

"Who was that..?"

Satoshi's POV:

"AAIIEE! It's YOU!" He screamed loud like a girl, and darted off like a wolf.

"Hahaha! Say hello to my little friend!" The creepypasta starts running after him.

Randol's POV:

"Crap.. Did I just hear Mochida scream? Looks like he's closer.."

As he ran, he saw him, but running super fast.

"Satoshi! I'm right here!" He yelled, trying to get his attention.

"R-Run!"

"What are you talki-"

*knock*

"And Randol is out! You better run Satoshi! While you have the chance!" LittlePi announced. Satoshi followed his instructions and darted off.

Takeji and Morishige's POV:

"Well... There's no option but to go this way, where the scream came from." Morishige sighed, hoping the monster wouldn't lurk around the corner.

As they did, Takeji trips on a branch and falls over.

"Oi! Takeji! Are you ok?"

"Yea...! Oh shi-"

*klonk*

*klonk*

"Morishige and Takeji sitting in a tree, k-n-o-c-k-e-d!" The 3rd assistant teased.

"Well.. The only ones left are Ayumi, Naomi, Yoshiki, Satoshi, Tsukasa, and Miki!" And by now.. You guys will meet up with one person! You are going to be depended by your partner to get out!"

As Miki runs around the corner, hoping it was Yoshiki, she came across Tsukasa. The two greeted. Before any of the two could run, vines came out of the ground, causing them to get stuck.

"Poor Miki and Tsukasa.. They're disqualified by stepping in the bad vines." John sobs uncontrollably and was brought out of the commentary room.

"While John is away, we have Mark here to be the backup host."

"Yea.. I feel bad for John, he liked Miki as a contestant. Well anyways, thats going to drop it down to the 4! Good luck!" Mark mutes his mic and chats with LittlePi for the Corpse Zone.

As Ayumi ran around the corner, she hoped it was Satoshi.

"Come on.. It's going to be Mochi-"

Instead of him, it was Yoshiki, who decides to keep running straight.

"Aww come on! Why of all days Kishinuma?" Then realizing her only escape is with the delinquent, she yelled, "Kishinuma!" Yoshiki heard his name screamed out, and turns back.

Meanwhile..

"Naomi!"

"Satoshi!" The two hugged, happy that they were going to make it.

"Come on! there's the finish line! Let's go!" They ran past the ribbon, with an announcement following, "Satoshi and Naomi made it! The couple will now move on to the final course. And the only people left in the maze are Ayumi and Yoshiki, along with 2 other chasers that are close by to them!"

Back at the house...

"Oh my! Naomi and Satoshi! Way to go!" The parents cheered.

"Aww.. And now it's up to my daughter and that Yoshiki. Speaking of which, does anyone know him?"

"Well yes, we do." Satoshi's mom replied.

"How is he?" Ayato asked, curious to know about the blonde.

"Satoshi told me that his parents disowned him since he wasn't noticed alot. So he lives with no one to care or tend for him. But my son told me that Ayumi sometimes tend for Yoshiki at school. They were even dared to kiss! I can't believe that!" The mother replied.

"Huh... Interesting..." Hinoe muttered.

Back at the maze...

"..! Shinozaki!" Yoshiki waved towards Ayumi. She came up crying and happy.

"You idiot! You nearly left me behind!" The blue haired starts sobbing in his arms, hugging her friend.

"Eheh.. Sorry, but I think I found our ticket out of here!"

Before they could continue talking, the two saw a guy who was around Yoshiki's height, holding a rubber hammer. While the other who was holding the same hammer, but the figure looked unordinary.

"Crap! Run!" He yelled. Before he could run off, Ayumi feels dizzy and fainted.

"Shinozaki..!" He holds the girl in his arms, placed her on the shoulders, and ran off, with the chasers closing in.

Yoshiki sees the finish line, but Kizami got super close. luckily, he missed, hitting the figure's head instead. The Blonde uses all of his strength to run, and passes through the ribbon.

"And Yoshiki and Ayumi won 2nd! The 4 will now advance on to the Corpse Zone while the others sit in the lounge, watching the final obstacle course of the day!"

Ayumi wakes up, and smiles at the announcement.

"Yay! Kishinuma-kun! We made it! We made it though to the final stage!"

"Heh.. Yea.. And you fainted when the figure was staring at you!" Yoshiki chuckled, and asked her, "but are you ok to continue?"

"Yep! And I feel better!"

Kizami and the other figure came out, applaud for the remaining 4. The figure creepypasta took off his suit and reveals a much older man.

"What?! It's the principal!" Everyone gasped.

"Hahaha! I always wanted to be part of this game!" He smiled, and bro fists with Kizami.

"And now Naomi... Where were we?" He grabs for a hose and sprays water on the girl who was standing there with wonder.

"Eek! Satoshi!" She grabs for Yoshiki's large fly swatter and hits Satoshi.

"Oww! What was that for? I was just playing around!"

"B-But!"

Yoshiki helped Naomi finish her sentence by saying-

"Bro.. There was a spider on your head..."

"Heheh... Yep! And you never noticed it!" Ayumi laughed.

"What!" He looks up and saw a huge spider splat on Satoshi's forehead.

"EEEEEEKK!" He screamed, grabbing for the hose.

"That idiot.." Yoshiki laughed.

"Aww Kishinuma! How rude!" Naomi slaps Yoshiki.

"Heheh.. True Nakashima.. But Kishinuma-kun was telling the truth!" Ayumi replied.

As they fooled around, heading back to the break room, LittlePi and Mark decided on the Corpse Zone obstacles and showed the engineers.

"We can do that! Right?" One of the engineers Fistbumps LittlePi.

"Yea!" The second one happily replied.

"Count me in!" Another cheered.

The layout was going to be tricky for the 4.. Especially with it being boys VS girls.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Yea.. It is actually the longest chapter i ever typed up! XD aww 2 days till school... :( Well I'll be close to finishing this! Just 2 more awfully long chapters. . . Full of Ayushiki and Satomi.. XD along with a bit of SeikoxNaomi. This concludes a today's chapter! Cya later!**


	9. Break Time 3

**So Sorry for not updating this! I have been focusing a lot on other stories.. (Why didn't I update the other stories yesterday..?) Well enough of that.. Here's the 3rd to last chapter!**

* * *

**Break Room 3- Satomi + Ayushiki or Yoshomi + Satumi?**

"The sun is rising up in the stadium, which means the final round is coming up soon." Takeji mumbles, looking through the huge window. He also looks at the time.

"5:57 AM..."

"Yea... Which means we have 5 more minutes.." Satoshi also looks.

Meanwhile...

"Oi Shinozaki... Nakashima, and Satoshi.." Yoshiki walks up to the class rep sitting on one of the couches.

"What?" They all replied, walking over to the couch

"Come here! Quickly!.." He mutters, handing her a portable radio.

"Listen.."

As they get closer, they heard chatters about the Wipeout Final Round...

"So Jake, who do you honestly think? Like which couple?" A radio host asked.

"Well to be honest, the paring is Yoshiki and Naomi. while Satoshi is with Ayumi. I'm not saying don't start shipping the hell out of those two couple, since they have affections for the others.. But my prediction is that Satoshi and Yoshiki will only make it.." Buzzing started to occur, making it harder to hear.

"Well no offense for both Ayumi and Naomi, they can't jump well. But you know... Im thinking Ayumi might make it, while Yoshiki will."

A new voice came in, interrupting the back and forth comments.

"Well I personally think Yoshiki would give up and help Naomi, while Satoshi may not help with Ayumi. But who knows... Honestly, I predict Naomi and Ayumi will win this one." The chatter got a bit annoying that the blonde had to shut the radio off.

"Everyone is currently fighting over on which two would win..." Yoshiki turns off the radio. He looks at everyone with worried faces.

'I'm paired with Mochida..? Could this be my chance...?' Ayumi thought, starting to daydream, thinking what would happen...

**Ayumi's Dream:**

"Mochida..?" She looks at the tall brown haired boy.

"Ah Shinozaki.." Satoshi starts smiling.

"W-where are we?" She frightens a bit, looking in a large bedroom.

"Don't worry... It's just the two of us.." The brunette smiled, getting closer. While he was approaching, she saw one part of his eyes turned grey, just like the blonde.

'..? What's going on?!' She whimpered a bit. Then his hair and one half of Satoshi's body changed.

"OHSHEIT! What is going on?!" Ayumi starts hyperventilating. And she passes out. Her eyes weakened and saw a figure next to her. She saw the blonde.

"K-Kishi..." Ayumi passes out.

**Real World:**

"Shinozaki..?" Yoshiki was holding her as if she was his new bride.

"E-Ehh..." She blushes 182 shades of red. Not knowing what else to do, she forcefully gets up and sits on the couch, with her hands covering her eyes.

"Sorry Shinozaki... If I did something wrong." Yoshiki still stands there, not knowing what else to say.

"Yoshiki." Naomi came up to the blonde and whispers something to him.

"Huh?" He looks at the short brown haired, playing with her uniform.

"Looks like we are partners for the competition..." She saddened a bit, wanting to be with Satoshi.

"It's ok though... We can succeed together." Yoshiki fistbumps with the brunette.

Ayumi looks at the two, with a weird sinking feeling.

'W-why am I having this odd jealous feeling..? Do I still like that delinquent?' Ayumi thought, wanting the feelings to wash away.

Still, she admired that Satoshi was her partner. Although Naomi already confessed to him, the class rep still doesn't know about it...

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Corpse Zone, The End

**Whew! We are officially on the last chapter! Here is the moment of truth.. Who is going to win and bring everybody back? Hehe.. I shouldn't ask questions.. Well here you guys go! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tell me another dare Seiko!" Randol laughs, drinking more "spiked" bottled water.

"I dare you... To touch Satoshi's cute ass for me!" Seiko chuckles.

"SHINOHARA! Don't you even think abo- Eeagh!" Satoshi screams. Instead, Naomi takes Randol's place, doing what her best friend dared.

"Ooochie Satoshi!" Naomi squeals, squishing his butt more.

"Eeagh! Naomi! Do that on Shinohara's fat melons instead!" Naomi smiles and skips over to Seiko, doing what she would normally do to Naomi.

"Eeep! Naomi! Stop it! Stop it!" Seiko tries pushing Naomi's hands off her chest.

"Ehehe! Seiko! This is fun!" Naomi squeals, and starts doing the motorboat.

"Eeeeeee! Seriously Naomi! I get it!" Seiko budges for the spanker and slaps Naomi with it.

"Shinohara. . ." Satoshi stands there with an awkward glance.

"Mochiida..! Help me! I promise I won't tease you anymore about being with Naomi!"

Satoshi thinks, and officially decided.

"Fine. But promise?"

"I-I Promise! Now get Naomi off before she find my sweet spo- OOOOAAAHH!" Seiko moans as Naomi figured out her "soft Spot". Naomi then, stops, and blushes red crazily.

"W-What Happened..?" The brunette shutters, realizing that Seiko was blushing heavy.

"Naomiiiiii!" Seiko squeals, doing the same exact motorboat Naomi did.

"Eeep! Stop it!" The short haired screamed. Trying to push away Seiko.

Meanwhile...

"Satoshi! You should do something about it." Randol teased, slapping him on the back.

"Well since you are a fanboy of Seiko, so why don't you pull her off?" Satoshi replies, causing the muscular man to glow red as a pomegranate.

"B-But... Fine!" He goes over to the two girls, and pulls Seiko off, allowing Naomi to run up to Satoshi, happy that he helped her.

"You're a lifesaver... You know that Satoshi.." The brunette muttered.

Yoshiki watches in the distance, seeing the happy couple. He walks off, in search of LittlePi. Ayumi decides to follow him, trying to not alert the blonde about her presence.

It all went fine until she accidently steps into a twig, which snapped in half..

"..? Oh Shinozaki! What are you doing here?" Yoshiki stops at the end of the hallway, about to go up the flight of stairs.

"Oh! I was on my way to check something out!" The class rep smiled, hoping he would continue his own business.

"You know.. The "place" you want to check out.." Yoshiki replied, worried about his sentence he might spill out.

"Is it that you are stalking me?" Ayumi blushes and fidgets with her clothing.

"No! it's just that I want to call my parents!" Ayumi lied. Yoshiki doesn't believe her trying to call her parents.

"Hmm.. Something still tells me that it's different on your face." He crosses his arms, not trying to let Ayumi win.

"Fine Fine! You win! I just wanted to tell you something.." The class rep looks down, and eventually..

"I.. I LOVE YOU!" She blurts, refusing to hold in the long secret. LittlePi comes around the corner, seeing the two kissing each other.

"Well O-Lala.." He chuckles, and adorns the sight.

"What are you two goofballs kissing down here in a place like this?" LittlePi interrupted the sweet love between the two.

"O-Oh! I was gonna ask you a question until I realized that Shinozaki was stalki-"

"I DID NOT STALK YOU!" She yelled back at Yoshiki.

"Ok whatever.. But anyways, I was just about to fetch you guys. Follow me."

They walk back to the prep room, where Satoshi and Naomi were fast asleep, out cold tired. While the others were chit chatting away.

"Hey! Satomi! Get up!" The two shot up, and went to get their gear.

...

"Look. This is going to be the last round.. Are you guys ready?" LittlePi asked in concern before opening the doors.

"Were fine! Let's get this over with!" The 4 smiled, and felt determined to win.

"Well.. Good Luck guys.. May the best win!"

The arena was filled with audiences screaming and cheering. Up at one section, they all saw a large banner held by fans reading:

Go Ayushiki and Satomi!

The 4 blushed and waved at the people.

Allright! Group 1 will be there, and group 2 here.

"The final showdown is going to happen very soon! Our countdown currently says 10 seconds!"

...

"Good Luck Ayumi, Satoshi, Naomi, and Yoshiki." The parents muttered, crossing fingers at least one of them would win.

"Go!"

They ran off into the obstacle course.

A large dodge ball went straight for Ayumi, who doesn't see the incoming large object.

"Shinozaki! Watch out!" Satoshi yelled, pulling back the short class rep.

"Eeep!" She shrieked and looked up.

Luckily, the ball missed, and the two heard a groan from one of the shooters above.

"Dammit! I was off by that teeny tiny bit!" A taller boy readjusts his tie, and loads another dodge ball.

"Come on! We better continue before they can get us disqualified!" Ayumi nods and runs to the shaking bridge.

Meanwhile..

"Come on! We are halfway there!" Yoshiki sees the other platform, allowing Naomi to catch up.

"I got you now!" A girl yelled, and fired a dodge ball straight towards Yoshiki.

"Daagh!" Yoshiki gets sent back, flying into the water.

***Sploosh!***

"Kishinuma!" Naomi screams, seeing her partner go down into the shallow water below.

"Yoshiki Kishinuma is disqualified, you can head over to the finish area."

"Awww.." The fan girls saddened and cried.

"Ahaha! How you're next!" Tohko screamed, and fires another dodge ball. But at the same time, she can make the jump across to the other platform.

Naomi leaps over, and advances on to the 3rd part.

**Back to Group 1...**

"Eeep!" Ayumi feels another dodge ball go by her.

"Shinozaki! Don't Stop! Just keep on going!" Ayumi gets caught in one of the loose open holes, causing her to slip.

"EEE!" She screamed, holding on to a loose board that could fall over any moment.

"Mochida!" Ayumi screamed, looking at the tall brunette who was offering his hand to her.

"Just go... I'll be fine! As a class rep, you must advance on!" Ayumi talks to him, seeing another dodge ball shot at him.

"Kizami! You missed that by 1 inch!" Kurosaki yelled, and starts bickering with the tall man about the missed shot.

"WHAT! Then maybe I have terrible aim.." He face palms and loads another ball.

Ayumi screams and falls down into the cold water below.

***Sploosh!***

"Ayumi Shinozaki has been disqualified. Satoshi Mochida and Naomi Nakashima are still left in the game!" LittlePi announced, and looks at the final script of the page.

"Naomi and Satoshi are very close to the finish line! Now what's left is the Run Doom!"

As the two joined together, relieved that they are safe, Naomi decided to lean in and kissed Satoshi.

"That's for good luck." Naomi giggled, and sat the doors opening.

"Together." Satoshi held Naomi's hand.

"Together." Naomi giggles again.

**Bzzzrt!**

The doors open, revealing everyone (Including Ayumi and Yoshiki) on dodge ball guns.

"Oh crap... RUN!" Satoshi yelled, and runs into the open field.

"Fire!" Kizami yelled, and everyone shoots at them.

Dodge balls came at the two from all directions. They thought it would be impossible to not get tagged, but somehow, they managed to miss every shot. The two saw the finish line just 5 feet away, and they knew that there was a trap just on the edge of the finish line.

"JUMP!" Satoshi yelled, and holds Naomi tightly in his arms. The two jumps, with dodge ball firing at them.

***Sploosh!***

Everyone stands up, looking at the finish line, anxious to know the results.

...

...

...

..

"And The two made it over without getting tagged!" The judge yelled, signaling a success sign.

Everyone started going crazy and cheered wildly.

"W-we did it!" Naomi smiles, and kisses her boyfriend.

They gasped for air, seeing the contestants and judges around them, happy and rooting,

"Satoshi and Naomi! Satoshi and Naomi!"

"Heh.. Nice job you guys!" LittlePi came out in his casual clothes. Along with the 2 other hosts.

"Yea! Aand WE award the Kisaragi Academy the Wipeout! Trophy of 2014!" John yelled in the microphone, with everyone cheering.

Even the parents back in Japan were happy and opened champagne bottles.

"Ok! I want everyone to stand right there and get in as a group shot with the trophy!" LittlePi took a camera, and took the picture.

"And you guys can keep it. Remember this awesome part time event you participated in." LittlePi smiles and releases a tear.

_It's time to take them home._

Everyone stood in the center of the stage,(Except for Christine, Takeji, and Randol). With the teleport activating, everyone waved at the winners and they disappeared...

...

"W-Were back! Hey look!" Satoshi exclaimed, checking if the trophy and the medal was still with them.

"Look! There's my house!" Seiko points to the large building.

"Shinohara?" They heard a voice looking out of the window.

"Oh my gosh! Dad! Everyone! The gang's back the gang's back!" Yuu yelled, grabbing everyone's attention as they exited the door, seeing all of the contestants in one piece.

"You guys are ok!" Ayato yells, and hugs Ayumi.

"You too!" Satoshi's parents hugged both Satoshi and Yuka.

Everyone basically were hugging their parents except for Tsukasa, Ms. Yui, Yoshiki and Miki.

"I think we will be going." Ms. Yui held hands with Tsukasa and walked off, waving back at the students.

"Is that the teacher?" Naomi's mom asked.

"You bet! She is awesome! Right Seiko?" Naomi happily looks at her friend.

"Yuup!"

Ayumi stops hugging and notices the brother and sister with no parents but they were happy.

"Oh dad!" Ayumi pulled Ayato's shirt, as if in a rush.

"Heheh.. Ayumi! Slow down!" Her father caught up to the siblings. Miki hides behind Yoshiki, looking at the man.

"Ah.. You're Yoshiki? Ayato shakes Yoshiki's hand.

"Ay! Yes.. Sir." He turns a bit red, realizing that standing before him was Ayumi's dad.

"Miki!" Yuka called, and came over.

"Yuka!" The two squealed, hugging each other.

In the distance, two younger parents were running up to the large crowd.

Seiko's dad noticed and walked up to them.

"Are you guys Yoshiki and Miki's parents?" He asked, seeing the two shocked.

"Y-Yeah.. And you are-"

"Mr. Shinohara, one of your son's friend's dad."

"Ah! It's nice too meet you!"

With the parents meeting up with the younger couple who were the parents of Yoshiki and Miki, they all went in and decided to have some leftover champagne.

The 8 decided to sit on the short wall, laughing and talking about their experiences.

Yoshiki was looking off in the distance when he saw someone familiar standing in the open street. The figure waved, and then walks off behind a corner.

"Hey.. I think I saw LittlePi.." Yoshiki gets off, and starts running in the direction the figure walked off. Everyone else decides to tag along, following Yoshiki.

As they saw the figure at a grocery store, he was checking out some potatoes in the open.

"Hey! Excuse me sir!" Yoshiki taps the man's shoulders. He turns back and greets him. The man was wearing a black scarf around his neck. He was also wearing a grey jacket along with blue jeans. The man also had glasses.

"Are you LittlePi? From the TV show? Wipeout?" Yoshiki asked.

"Heheh.. How did you know?" The man chuckled and puts the vegetable back in the bin.

"Names LittlePi. Other wise known as Mr. Terra." He opens his hands in offer to shake.

"Mr. Terra.." Yoshiki shakes back, happy to know his actual name.

* * *

**Well that concludes this awesome original story I made! :) Go check out my new Story I figured that I will work on more called Corpse Party: Switched Up Madness. You may not get used to the different personalities the 4 main characters have, but overtime, you will like it! :D Thanks for dropping by! Cya in the other Stories!**


	11. Epilogue

**I got really bored, so I decided to type this for a few of you guys begging for an epilogue.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Replay **

Everyone was at Seiko's house, watching the competition again but the contestants WATCHED themselves going on the obstacle course.

"Hey look! There's me!" Seiko chuckles as she saw herself moving up to the first part.

"And watch Shinohara's ass mo- Ouch! What was that for?!" The Japanese narrator talked, and the camera still follows her moving around.

"There's kids watching this! What are you even just thinking about?!" A second talked again.

"Huh? Why's all of this in our language?" Naomi asks, curious and confused.

"Don't forget Naomi.. Were in a different country from when this was aired." Satoshi reminded, and patted the girl's head.

Ayumi got a bit jealous of Satoshi doing something she always wanted, a pat on her head from a boy.

"Hmm? Shinozaki? Why are you a bit red?" Yoshiki interrupted her daydream thoughts, and sat down.

"Huh? It's nothing! Noting at all!" She rubs her head, lying.

"It's not nice to lie Shinozaki." He nudged a bit.

"Says the person who lies a lot." Ayumi teased, and punched him in the arm.

"Will you stop that?"

"No! I won't! Just pat me ok?" the class rep sticks her tongue out, knowing that Yoshiki will do it.

"Here?" He pats her on the knees."

"What! NO!"

"Here?

"No!"

"Ah!... Here?" Yoshiki jokingly slaps the girl's butt, causing her to yelp. Everyone stares at the two, eyeing one and another.

"Fine, here's your reward." He lightly pats her on the head, and rubs a little.

"Aww.. Dad, look at Ayumi.." Hinoe smiled, and cooed a little.

"Heh.. He doesn't look that bad." Ayato replies, smiling.

"Hey! Shige!" Mayu tugs the guy in glasses.

"Huh? What is it?" He asks, curious to know what Mayu is trying to tell him.

"Come closer.." Mayu whispers.

She licks the boy's neck, in effort to make him moan.

"Come on you silly- Little- Rascal Mori! Moan!" Mayu licks even more.

"Aooh! That's the spot!"

"What are you lovebirds doing over there?" Seiko's dad heard noises between 2 teens.

"If you want to do it badly, I suggest not in my house!"

Mayu and Morishige blushed, and apologized for their misbehavior.

"Well, now what?" Satoshi asks, and the finale started to play.

"Watch how you lovebirds managed to complete the obstacle course!" Yoshiki teased, but Satoshi threw a small cast pot at Yoshiki, knocking him out.

"Hey! Right at the same time you threw that at Kishinuma, he gets knocked off from the platform!" Ayumi points out, and went back to looking at the knocked out blonde, and just sat there.

"Come on class rep, do something about Kishinuma.. Naomi just couldn't bear seeing one of their friends passed out.

"Oh he will be fine! Besides, he would immediately jump out if I mentioned your name Mochida."

"What did I just hear?!" Yoshiki immediately springs up, as if he heard everything.

"See? told ya." Ayumi giggles, along with Seiko who just doesn't know why.

"Well that was fun to participate in a tournament against each other." Naomi broke the awkward silence.

"Yea, it was certainly fun." Satoshi replies.

"Still, I would've won 1st if I focused on going through without distractions." Yoshiki sighed and shrugs.

"It's just a competition, not a worldwide race." Ayumi pats Yoshiki's back, trying to make him feel better.

"Ah well, I'd still like to grope Naomi more!" Seiko charged after her best friend, and squeezed a little, causing Naomi to squeal.

"Shinohara!" Everyone looked at the girl who was looking back with a red face.

"What?"

To everyone's surprise, she didn't notice one thing that is pretty much obvious.

"Why are you leaking?" Satoshi was the first to ask, with his face red and eventually fainted.

"Eep! My skirt is wet! Help! I need a pair of underwear fast!" Seiko quickly runs around the house, and everyone scrambles to find Seiko a new pair of shorts and underwear, while the others went to help Satoshi onto the couch.

* * *

"So who's next since the Kisaragi participated?" a young man in his 20's sits in a wooden chair, with the only source of light hanging from the top.

"Seems to me another one which reports show that 3 lovercraft creatures attend another high school not too far, and one of the students there is a regular human being."

"what's his name? I can go in the school and observe them." the teen replies, with his arms crossed together.

"Mahiro, take pre-cautions though, these lovercraft aliens will do anything to protect him."

"Looks like we have a deal." He smiles and shakes hands, and left the warehouse.

**The End**


End file.
